


Bobbing For Apples

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The crew has a costume party to celebrate Halloween. (09/13/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Captain, I don't know, don't you think wearing costumes is a little...childish?" Hoshi asked as she walked with Captain Archer to the mess hall.

"You need to learn to have fun sometimes Hoshi."

Hoshi sighed. When they walked into the mess hall she looked around. Everyone else was smiling and having fun. No one looked as uncomfortable as she felt. She probably should have chosen a different costume. Hoshi connected eyes with T'Pol across the room. The Vulcan raised her eyebrows. Hoshi threw a smile on her face and waved to the Vulcan, who, of course, was not dressed up. Hoshi wondered how Trip had ever talked T'Pol into coming to the Halloween Party.

"Perfect costume Hoshi!" Trip said, smiling at her. "I never thought of coming as a Vulcan!"

Hoshi blushed. "Thanks. It was a last minute decision."

Archer patted her shoulder. "Trip, just what are you?"

Trip smiled brightly. "Dracula." Trip said, opening his mouth to show his fake fangs. "And you Captain?"

"Can't you tell?" Archer asked.

"No. I have no idea."

"Captain!" Reed said, walking up to the trio. "This was a great idea!"

"Where'd you get the costume Malcolm?" Archer asked.

"I made it." Malcolm turned around to show off his craftsmanship. "I'm Porthos."

"What a cute idea!" Hoshi smiled. Hoshi spotted Phlox and went to talk to him.  
"And you are..."

"A human."

"Aw. Then the jeans and hat make sense. Who'd you borrow the shirt from?"

"Trip." Phlox looked Hoshi up and down. "You came as T'Pol."

"As a Vulcan. I don't think she was amused. And I feel silly in this costume anyway."

"I love mine. I think dressing up is a great way to relax and just have fun."

"Where's Travis?" Hoshi asked.

"He hasn't come in yet."

"So, Captain, did you and Hoshi come together?" Trip asked when Hoshi left.

Archer looked over at Trip. "We just came in together Trip." But he knew Trip would see the truth in his eyes.

"If I were to date a member of the crew, it'd be Hoshi." Trip said, looking over at her.

Malcolm laughed. "You would date T'Pol and you know it."

Trip's eyes moved over to T'Pol, where she looked bored. "Nobody could date T'Pol. Not without killing themselves. Or her." He instinctively walked to her and started to ask her a question, which lead to a debate.

"Really Captain, none of us would question you if you dated Hoshi. She's a very attractive woman." Malcolm said.

Archer smiled at him. "I have no intention of dating anyone on my crew."

"Whatever you say Captain." Malcolm said with a smile as he left the Captain's side to go mingle.

Archer shook his head as Malcolm departed. Travis came in dressed as a cowboy.  
"Nice costume Travis."

"Thanks Captain." Travis narrowed his eyes in questions. "I'd say the same to you, but...what are you?"

"Is it really not that obvious?" Archer looked down at himself. He'd be able to figure it out if he someone else wearing it.

The captain's costume forgotten, Travis went to socialize with the rest of his crew.

"This human custom is...interesting." T'Pol said from behind Archer.

"We all enjoy it. Too bad we don't have any candy."

"Commander Tucker was telling me about bobbing for apples." T'Pol said suggestively.

"T'Pol, you're not getting into the spirit of the evening are you?" Archer teased.

She raised her eyebrow in response.

"I'll go get a bucket. Have Trip collect a bunch of apples." Archer said as he left the mess hall.

The bucket full of water and apples, the bobbing began. Trip went first, after taking out his fake fangs. He spent two minutes trying to grab an apple, getting himself soaked in the process.

"Phlox, care to try it?" Archer asked the doctor.

"Sure." Phlox knelt before the bucket and dipped his head in the water. He took less time grabbing an apple, but got just as wet as Trip. "Harder then it looks." He said after taking a bite of his apple.

Everyone took turns until they got to T'Pol. "What do you say T'Pol?" Trip asked. "You'll have fun."

T'Pol raised her eyebrows. "It is a waste of time."

"And illogical. We know. But you could try it, just for fun." Trip urged.

"I could order you to bob." Archer said with a smile.

"If you ordered me, I would have to comply." T'Pol said. There was no way she would admit that she would like to be able to grab an apple quickly, and not get herself soaked in the process.

Archer saw right through her, as did everyone else. "Sub-commander T'Pol, I order you to bob for apples."

T'Pol knelt on the now soaked floor in front of the bucket. She was going to prove that she could grab an apple with ease. She held her hands together behind her and dipped her head. As she searched for an apple she felt some water splash on her arm. That little bit would not matter. After all, it was probably nearly impossible to bob for apples without getting a little wet. She moved her head about in her search, and when she found an apple she tried to grip it with her teeth, but the smooth surface of the apple escaped her mouth. That was ok, because she did not want it to look too easy. She went for the apple again and gripped it, but it fell out of her mouth. After her fifth try, she finally was able to lift an apple out of the bucket. She was soaked. But she did not care. She knew she had not gotten the apple any faster then anyone else, but what mattered was that she did not fail. She had at least gotten the apple. The crew applauded her, and she did not know if it was because she got the apple, or because she bobbed for it.

It was getting late so the party was dying down. All that remained was Archer, Trip, Hoshi, and T'Pol. "If we don't get these wet clothes off, we're going to have to visit Phlox in the morning for pneumonia." Archer said.

"I hate walking down the corridors this late. Always makes me remember all the scary stories my friends would tell me when I was a kid." Hoshi said as the four of them left the mess hall.

"I'll walk you to your room if you want." Archer said.

"Thank you Captain." Hoshi smiled.

"Who's gonna walk me to my room?" Trip teased.

"T'Pol." Archer answered as he and Hoshi went the other way.

Trip laughed, but looked over at T'Pol who had followed him. "I don't really need you to walk me to my room."

"Your human sarcasm confuses me sometimes. I cannot tell if you are serious or not." She said, looking a bit exasperated.

"Do you need me to walk you to your quarters?" Trip asked. It was pretty late, and he wasn't sure about some of the crewmen anyway.

"I can manage." T'Pol said. "But your human chivalry will have you follow me to my quarters no matter what I say."

Trip smiled. "Just be glad I'm not offering you my arm. Come on." He lead the way to her room.

Archer and Hoshi passed by the captain's quarters on their way to Hoshi's room. Porthos was barking. "Just let me calm him down. Come on in for a few minutes."

They entered the room and Porthos jumped on Archer's legs. "What do you want Porthos?"

The dog barked.

Archer looked at Hoshi. "I don't speak dog." She smiled.

"Since we're in here, do you mind if I change my clothes? It's getting quite cold."

"Certainly not." Hoshi turned her back to him.

"Would you like a shirt? You must be colder then I am, you're so much smaller then me."

"What is that noise?" T'Pol asked when they stopped at her door. "It sounds like it is coming from the Captain's quarters." She went to knock on his door when Trip pulled her back towards him.

"I wouldn't knock if I were you." He said quietly. "The Captain is fine. In fact, he's better then fine."

T'Pol raised her eyebrows in bewilderment. "The Captain of a ship is not supposed to-"

"I won't tell anyone." Trip said. "And neither will you. Until it affects how they work together, it's none of our business."

T'Pol entered her room, and Trip followed. "A Vulcan would never have relations with someone who was in their command."

"Yes, and a Vulcan would never bob for apples either." Trip pointed out. "You're becoming more and more humanistic T'Pol."

"I am merely getting to know the species better."

"There's only one way to get to really know us T'Pol." Trip said huskily.

"And what way is that?" T'Pol asked. She had an idea of what he was saying, but she had not decided what her decision was, so she decided to stall.

"By being with us when we are at our most vulnerable." Trip stepped a little closer to her.

"When is that?" She still hadn't made up her mind.

"You know just when that is. Don't try to play dumb with me." He stepped closer to her again.

"Commander-"

"Trip. Call me Trip." He looked into her cool eyes. "Since when were Vulcan's so indecisive?"

"It is something new we are trying." T'Pol said.

Trip broke out into a smile. "A joke from the Vulcan. I'm impressed." His smile faded. "Have you made up your mind yet T'Pol?" He didn't wait for her to answer. He pressed his lips to hers and prepared for the slap or push he was sure to receive. He got neither, but instead he got encouragement. He deepened the kiss.

"Jonathan...do you hear that?" Hoshi asked. She was wrapped up in Archer's arms as they lay in his bed. Porthos was at their feet.

"Hmmm?" He was almost asleep.

"It sounds like it's coming from T'Pol's quarters."

Archer listened closely. He smiled. "Way to go Trip."

When Hoshi realized what she was hearing she giggled. "Are the walls really that thin?"


End file.
